


Deal

by withhishands



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withhishands/pseuds/withhishands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey play poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user mhunter10's prompt for poker fic. This was hastily written and unbeta'd. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know how to play poker.

"Oh my God," Ian groans. "You suck at poker."

"Fuck you. I do not suck at poker."

"What are we calling that seven game losing streak of yours, then?" Ian asks. He leans back on the bed, against the headboard, and laughs. 

Mickey flips him off and grabs for his cigarettes on the floor. He makes a flicking motion at Ian for a lighter. 

"This is stupid," Mickey says. He lights the cigarette, takes a few deep inhales, and passes it to Ian. "Pick another game."

"Texas hold'em is pretty easy, Mick." Ian laughs. He hands the cigarette back to Mickey and starts shuffling the cards. "C'mon."

Ian deals again and opens the betting with a quarter. Mickey stares at him for a while, biting at his lip, before resting the cigarette in his mouth and muttering, "Jesus, fine. A quarter. Here," he tosses a quarter onto the sheets. It clanks against Ian's as Mickey glares down at his cards. Ian can read him easily. The way he grimaces. The way he takes uneven little drags. The way his fingers twitch against the playing cards. He's got nothing promising. 

After the flop, Ian almost laughs at how easy he still is to read. He almost just wants to tell Mickey to fold before it goes on any longer, but Mickey's gripping his cards like he's determined. Like that's going to make Ian's three-of-a-kind any less potent. 

Ian flips another card. It does nothing for his own hand, but it doesn't look like it does anything for Mickey's either. Ian tosses in the rest of his quarters and smiles at the deep frown on Mickey's face. They're only playing with two dollars in quarters each and they aren't playing for keeps. They're all Mickey's quarters anyway. Mickey looks up at Ian, shakes his head in disbelief, and throws his quarters in with Ian's. 

"You good?" Ian asks before flipping the last river card. 

"Just flip the god damned card."

Ian isn't pleased to see a pair of sevens down, but he's confident in his now full house. 

"Folding?" Ian asks. 

"No," Mickey mumbles. 

Ian sets his cards down proudly on the bed, showing off his full house of two sevens and three fours. Ian keeps his eyes trained on Mickey's expression, ready to see a frown and a spark of anger. He sees a flicker of a smile, though, smug and ugly and Ian frowns. 

Mickey sets down his cards-

"What the fuck?" Ian asks, staring down at the pair of sevens that go with the pair of sevens in the river. Four of a kind. 

"That beats full house?" Mickey asks, but he fucking knows. He's smiling and taking dramatic drags of his cigarette, laughing the smoke out of his nose. 

"One game," Ian says, gathering up all the cards. "One out of eight."

"Holy shit," Mickey says. "You're a sore loser. Not used to losing, Gallagher?" 

"Shut up."

"I've got a pretty good poker face," Mickey taunts. "Right? C'mon, say it."

"Shut," Ian says, sitting up on his knees and dragging Mickey down onto the bed, "up."

Mickey laughs and stubs the cigarette out on the headboard. Ian manhandles Mickey's clothes off, letting himself get lost in the pale expanse of Mickey's stomach and the dusting of hair on his upper thighs. 

"We could play strip poker next time," Ian suggests, sitting between Mickey's thighs. 

"Like I need a game to get you naked," Mickey snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> withhishands.tumblr.com


End file.
